Heart of Fire
by jealousmuch909
Summary: Blair has been trapped in a fire. Will she get out alive? Will Chuck make it to her in time? Will Chuck finally say those three little words we've been begging him to say? Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

It was exactly 2:00 p.m. sharp when Chuck received the call. He was just walking out of the Humphry- van der Woodsen – Bass residence when his phone began ringing. Chuck immediately looked down at the Caller ID, and shook his head when he saw Serena's name appear. He tapped the green button on his Blackberry.

"What's up, Sis?"

"Chuck there has been an emergency." Chuck noted that Serena was crying and panic was filling her voice. He also heard a loud piercing sound in the background. Sirens? What was going on?

"What is it?" Chuck asked curious as to what she was calling about.

"There has been a fire at Barney's."

"Why does this concern me?" Why the hell was Serena calling him about a fire at Barney's? Did she just want to waste his time – he had better things to worry about.

"The . . . fire . . . Blair . . . meet up . . ." Serena stuttered, and then began crying again.

"Serena, calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what the problem is." Chuck instructed in a slightly worried tone.

"Well . . . Blair and I went to lunch today. Afterwards she wanted to get a specific headband at Barney's, while I wanted to get a smoothie. We decided to go our separate ways and call each other in 30 minutes, to meet back up. She never called which is _so_ not like her, so I called her and it went straight to voicemail. I decided to just walk to Barney's and see what the problem was. When I got there the East Wing was up in flames. Tourists nearby told me mostly everybody was out except for a brunette wearing a navy- blue cardigan. Blair was wearing a navy-blue cardigan!" Serena spit out.

"Chuck, I don't know what to do? The firemen can't find her." Serena said, as tears were streaming down her face.

Chuck was speechless. Blair, his Blair, the one he spent so many nights dreaming about, was trapped. He had to do something. Chuck quickly gathered himself together, and responded to Serena's helpless statement.

"Be there in 5." Chuck responded in a clear voice.

He hopped into his limo –literally – and told the driver the address. It felt like a lifetime before they reached Barney's. Chuck immediately jumped out of the moving limo and rushed over to Serena.

Serena caught him up, telling him that the firemen had been trying to find Blair but had not be able to locate her. Chuck told Serena that he was going in to save her. When Serena told him he was crazy, he responded by saying that he wasn't going to lose another person he loved.

Chuck broke out into a sprint towards the East Wing. When policemen and firemen tried to stop him, he simply plowed into them or shoved them out of his way. He was going to get there in time. He was going to save her, like she saved him so many times before.

As Chuck glanced up at the East Wing he realized that Serena wasn't kidding when she said it was up in flames. Firemen were scattered about, looking for any victims they missed. Chuck crept up on two of the firemen talking and caught a glimpse of what they were speaking of.

"Well, I guess that's everybody . . . ." One of the firemen stated.

"Yeah I think you're right." The other replied.

Where they giving up? Who the hell were these people to call themselves 'saviors', Chuck thought to himself?

"Wait," Chuck explained without even thinking.

"What is it son?" The middle-aged firemen said in response.

"There is someone still in there." Chuck replied with a frantic look dancing across his eyes.

"Trust me. I have checked myself, there's no one in there." The firemen stated in an assertive tone.

"But . . ."

"Why don't you go back near the entrance, and I will locate you if we find someone." The fireman said, trying to ease the pain in Chuck's face.

How could he, Chuck Bass, watch these fucking firemen attempt to save the person he loved more than anyone? Hell, he loved Blair Waldorf more than he loved himself. He knew that it was his time to put his plan into action. When the firemen weren't looking he quickly sprinted back towards the East Wing, and jumped the neon-yellow _CAUTION _tape. He heard people calling him, telling him he was a fucking idiot, but he didn't care.

Once he reached the entrance to the East Wing he felt the smoke reach his lungs. A roaring fire was approaching near him, so he quickly dodged it and ran to the other side of the East Wing. What the hell was he thinking? Did he think he was Superman?

He fell down on his knees from the intense fumes rising in his throat, making their way down into his stomach. As he was coughing, he heard someone screaming.

"Help, help!" The mysterious voice called.

Chuck crawled towards the voice and found a huge metal clothes rack lying on top of a woman. He gathered up the last of the strength he had left, and pulled the heavy rack off the stranger. When he looked down he saw the most beautiful girl in the word, coughing her lungs out.

"Blair." He chocked out.

When the gorgeous brunette with the deep chocolate brown eyes saw her savior, she fainted.

What . . . how could this happen? Chuck thought to himself as he saw Blair go unconscious. Chuck knew he needed to act fast if he wanted the girl he loved to be saved in time. He quickly picked Blair up and carried her in his arms, careful not to put pressure on any part of her that looked damaged. Chuck spotted a glimpse of light, and found an opening in a wall. He leapt through it, calling for help. Eventually, a paramedic spotted him and rushed to get a stretcher for the girl that lay quietly in his arms. When he came back Chuck asked him the one question that would either make or break him.

"Is she going to be okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Blair. Are you up?" Chuck whispered.

"Chuck?" Blair responded in a questioning tone.

"Thank god! I thought I lost you." Chuck stated in a soft voice.

"Why would it matter to you?" Blair questioned angrily.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Well, you never seemed liked you cared." Blair stated matter-of-factly.

"Just because I didn't always show it doesn't mean I never stopped caring." Chuck said, looking deeply into Blair's chocolate brown eyes.

Blair glanced at Chuck and saw the vulnerable look on his face. She was consequently faced with the ultimatum of either ripping his heart out of his chest and hurting him like he had hurt her, or telling him the truth – that she still cared about him just like he cared about her.

Looking at the features on his face, Blair knew that if she went with the first option that Chuck wouldn't put up a fight and try to block out her words; he would let her call him a bastard and an ass, and all the terrible names in the book. But did Blair want to see his beautiful, distinguished features twisted into a mask of hurt? What was a Queen Bee to do?

Sorry it was so short. I will be sure to upload Chapter 3 (the final chapter) at the end of this week!


	3. Chapter 3

Blair turned around and faced Chuck fully. She noticed that he looked worried, almost like he was ready for her to pull out a belt and whip him across the face. Did he know her at all?

She had made her decision in a heartbeat. Why would she even consider the other choice – she asked herself silently? She knew that she couldn't hurt Chuck like she did in the elevator. The look on his face when she told him she was done . . . was . . . was . . . she couldn't even describe it. All she knew was that it was priceless.

She didn't know if Chuck knew the effect he had on her; she secretly hoped he didn't. There was just something about him that attracted her to him. And at times when she tried to forget about him, he would magically appear back into her life (when she least expected it). How she hated what he did to her. She absolutely loathed it.

Noticing that it had been a couple of minutes since they had spoken to one another, Blair decided to break the awkward silence.

"Chuck I . . . still . . . I still care about you." Blair stuttered out.

It felt like once she said those words, that he had defeated her. To Blair defeat was the absolute worst feeling in the world. Right after those words had left her mouth, Blair quickly glanced away. She didn't want Chuck to see her like this. Defeated.

Then Chuck did something Blair wasn't expecting him to do. He reached over and tapped her shoulder lightly. Blair flinched but didn't turn around; so, Chuck got up from the white-striped hospital chair and sat on the bed next to Blair. He began to stare at her with a powerful intensity. He held the gaze until she looked up at him, under her eyelashes, and met his eyes. He saw the coward expression on her face; Chuck knew that it was hard for her to admit her true feelings for him, because he felt the same way when he told Blair he cared about her. What he was going to say next would probably be the hardest thing he had ever said in his life. He had never told anyone those three little magical words, so Blair would be his first, and hopefully his only.

"Blair. . ." Chuck paused and looked towards her hoping to catch her eye. Once he had it he continued his phrase.

"Blair, I love you." Chuck practically spit out the words, he was so nervous. But what he wasn't ready for was her reaction.

Blair reached towards him and pulled him into an intense, passionate embrace. The taste of her lips moving up and down his was the single best moment in his life. Little did he know that it was the greatest moment in her life too? She intertwined her hands in his hair as he gently rubbed her back, with a soothing ease.

They knew each other better than anyone. They were exactly alike in so many ways, let complete opposites. They were two puzzle pieces that once fit together, couldn't break apart. They were meant to be.


End file.
